


In the Tent

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'between the lines' drabble set during The Southern Raiders......Sokka is disappointed his romantic plans for Suki are ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Tent

“It never fails,” Sokka stated with all the drama of the world’s best stage actors.  Flopping down onto the tent floor amongst flower petals and candles, he heaved a massive sigh. “Sometimes I think I’m doomed.”

“Come on now, Sokka, it’s not that bad.” Suki joined him on the floor, easing her body down with grace.  She smiled at her boyfriend and reached over to tuck loose hair behind his ears and brush a few stray red petals from his shoulders.

“I had this whole thing planned.” He stared down, suddenly bashful. “It was supposed to be romantic.”  His voice grew harder again, almost bitter. “Zuko ruined it.”

“Relax, it’s fine. Zuko needed to talk and you helped him out. You’re a good guy, Sokka. Why do you think I love you?”

The words slipped out with surprising ease. She grinned at the object of her affection. His mouth hung open and his blue eyes bugged out.

“Y, you, you love me?”

“I’m here, in your tent. The sun is going down. I don’t intend to leave. What do you think that means?”

“But the flowers and the candles; and I wasted my best, sexiest ‘ _well, hello’_ on Zuko.  It’s not the way I wanted things to go.”

Letting loose her own hair, Suki giggled. “Say it to me now.”

“ ** _Well, hello_** …. ** _beautiful_**.”

She kissed him then and Sokka said no more. But later, when no sound could be heard but their own breathing, the sea embracing the shore and the chorus of night bugs, he got his voice back.

“You meant it?  Really?” Suki gave him a sleepy nod before curling herself up against him. “Good because I love you too.”

The same sun that had risen and set for thousands of years did so again a few hours later. The world was the same; the ocean, the cliffs, the sky, the grass, the birds. But for Sokka and Suki both, everything looked just a little bit different. Everything looked better.  



End file.
